heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Hogan
thumb|Recorded with Peter Hogan at Stoke Newington Literary Festival 2013. Peter K. Hogan is a British comics creator who started out as editor of cult political British comics Crisis and Revolver in the late 1980s and early 1990s, before working for 2000 AD and American comic book publishers Vertigo and America's Best Comics. Biography Hogan first worked as commissioning editor for Eel Pie Publishing from the late 1970s to the early 1980s. He managed the Magic Bus Bookstore in Richmond assisted by his then wife, Ruth, until its closure in 1982. His known associates at that time were Dave Marsh and Patrick Humphries, Rock Music journalists. He also was a contributing writer to a biography about The Monkees pop group and a movie/DVD correspondent for Uncut magazine. Hogan is the brother-in-law of noted UK comic artist/typographer/design guru Rian Hughes. After Revolver folded, Hogan became a scriptwriter for the 2000 AD comic, working on Short story series Vector 13 and Tharg's Dragon Tales, as well as reinventing the long-running Strontium Dog series as Strontium Dogs and supervising the Durham Red spin-off series. Hogan also had a short stint working on Sam Slade, Robo-Hunter. He also created the gentle fantasy Timehouse. Hogan's writing is noted for a whimsical, fantastic quality that stood out from the more usual hard-edged sci-fi to appear under the 2000 AD banner. However, when David Bishop took on the editorship of 2000 AD, he informed Hogan that he would commission no more of Hogan's scripts because he "didn't believe his writing fitted the comic he wanted 2000 AD to be." The two commissioned scripts, Strontium Dogs "Hate and War" and Durham Red "Night of the Hunters" were heavily rewritten and Hogan asked for his name to be removed - they were credited to Alan Smithee. With hindsight Bishop says "He was rightly furious about having his work summarily rewritten and demanded his name taken off the scripts, which I did. I regret the brutal way I treated Peter: I was in a hurry to make changes and he caught the full force of that haste." Bishop, 2007, page 184 Hogan went on to write books covering the bands R.E.M, Queen and The Doors. In the 1990s, Hogan wrote for some titles on DC Comics' Vertigo imprint, including The Dreaming and The Sandman Presents: Love Street. Most recently, his unpublished followup to the latter, The Sandman Presents: Marquee Moon, was published online.[http://www.swampthingroots.com/marquee.html The Sandman Presents: Marquee Moon online] Like Love Street, Marquee Moon is a tie-in to Neil Gaiman's The Sandman and offers a look at the early days of John Constantine of Swamp Thing and Hellblazer fame. In addition, Hogan has worked with Alan Moore on Moore's America's Best Comics series, including his own spin-off title Terra Obscura. He also wrote three issues of Tom Strong with artist Chris Sprouse and the two of them returned to the character in 2010 with the limited series Tom Strong and the Robots of Doom. Known, with great affection, by many of "The Ealing Lot" as The Count - for his legendary nocturnal working habits. Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Tharg's Dragon Tales: ** "The Challenge" (with Tim Bollard, in ''2000 AD #793-95, 1992) ** "Dragon Tales" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in 2000 AD #793-95, 1992) *''Tharg's Future Shocks: ** "Seeds" (with Lee Sullivan, in ''2000 AD #798, 1992) ** "A Kind of Hush" (with Jon Haward, in 2000 AD #862, 1993) ** "Time of Peace" (with DHill, in 2000 AD #864, 1993) ** "Clone Wolf" (with DHill, in 2000 AD #866, 1993) ** "Brighter Later (with Jon Haward, in 2000 AD Winter Special 1993) ** "Red Giant" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #892, 1994) ** "The Star!" (with Mike Perkins, in 2000 AD #938, 1995) ** "The Way We Whirr!" (with Tim Perkins, in 2000 AD Sci-Fi Special 1995) *''Strontium Dogs'': ** "Crossroads" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in 2000 AD #897-899, 1994) ** "Alphabet Man" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in 2000 AD #937-939, 1995) ** "High Moon"(with Mark Harrison, in 2000 AD #940-947, 1995) ** "The Mutant Sleeps Tonight" (with Simon Harrison, in 2000 AD #957, 1995) ** "Hate & War" (as Alan Smithee, with Trevor Hairsine, in 2000 AD #993-999, 1996) *''Robo-Hunter: ** "Slade Runner" (with Rian Hughes, in ''2000 AD 1994 Yearbook, 1993) ** "Winnegan's Fake" (with Rian Hughes, in '2000 AD #852-854, 1993) ** "Metrobolis" (with Rian Hughes, in '2000 AD #904-911, 1994) ** "Fax and Deductions" (with Simon Jacob, in 2000 AD 1994 Sci-Fi Special) ** "War Of The Noses" (with Rian Hughes, in '2000 AD #1023, 1996) *''Timehouse'' (with Tim Bollard): ** "Timehouse" (in 2000 AD #860-866, 1993) ** "Century Duty" (in 2000 AD #919-927, 1994–1995) *''Durham Red: ** "Mirrors" (with Mark Harrison, in ''2000 AD #901-903, 1994) ** "Ghosts" (with Mark Harrison, in 2000 AD Winter Special 1994) ** "Deals" (with Mark Harrison, in 2000 AD #960-963, 1995) ** "Diners" (with Paul Marshall, in 2000 AD Sci-Fi Special 1995) ** "Night of the Hunters" (as Alan Smithee, with Mark Harrison, in 2000 AD #1000-1005, 1996) *''Vector 13: ** "Case Seven: Are They Cats?" (with John Ridgway, in ''2000 AD #957, 1995) ** "Case Nine: Spear of Destiny" (with David Hine, in 2000 AD #959, 1995) ** "Case Four: Operation Mordred" (with Lee Sullivan, in 2000 AD #968, 1995 *''The Sandman Presents: Marquee Moon'' (1997, unpublished) *''The Sandman Presents: Love Street'' (with pencils by Michael Zulli, 3-issue mini-series, Vertigo, July–September 1999) *''Terra Obscura'' (with co-author Alan Moore and pencils by Yanick Paquette, America's Best Comics): ** Terra Obscura vol. 1 (6-issue limited series, August 2003 - February 2004) ** Terra Obscura vol. 2 (6-issue limited series, January 2004 - May 2005) * Tom Strong #24-25, 35 (with pencils by Chris Sprouse, America's Best Comics, January–March 2004, January 2006) *''Tom Strong and the Robots of Doom'' (with Chris Sprouse, 6-issue limited series, America's Best Comics, June 2010, forthcoming) Notes References * * *Peter Hogan at Barney * Thrill Power Overload (by David Bishop (Rebellion, 260 pages, February 2007, ISBN 1-905437-22-6) Category:Year of birth missing Category:20th-century births Category:Living people Category:British comics writers Category:1954 birthsCategory:Living people